Light Novel Volume 2 (Michelia)
The ' 2nd Volume' is the 2nd novel of the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. This novel covers the second story of Arc One. This time, it introduces Eleonora Viltaria the Vanadis of Leitmeritz and Mila's longtime rival. Publisher's Summary (TO be added....) Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1 - Reunion *Chapter 2 - Wind Princess of the Silver Flash (Silvfrahl) *Chapter 3 - Root of wriggling trickery *Chapter 4 - The Forest of Fairy Tree *Chapter 5 - Battle of Tanvald *Epilogue *Interlude -3 Years Ago Characters }}} Illustrations Madan_NEO_Fake_Elen_vs_Sofy.jpg|Sofy vs. Fake Elen. Madan_NEO_Elen_Blowing_Leaf.png|Enter Eleonora Viltaria 8a9813d1e85dac183feba1ebe5486704.jpg|Elen discovered naked Yande.re 544138 armor ludmila lourie madan no ou to michelia miyatsuki itsuka monochrome.jpg 47e0a3448f3af3a94edd370d02096aaf.jpg F175490029de69eb8ebedc325b588e0d.jpg NEO_Madan_Vol2_Mila_Visits_Injured_Sofy.jpg|Mila is shocked to see an injured Sofy. LXPxDPY.jpg NEO_Madan_Vol2_Mila_vs_Fake_Elen.jpg|thumb|Mila vs. one of 3 Fake Elens. 210f7fd59dd083ab367754bb36f817b0.jpg NEO_Madan_Vol2_the_Real_Elen.jpg| ZZJO1vb.jpg NEO_Madan_Vol2_Milista_Visits_Alsace.jpg|thumb|Milista's journey for Alsace. Quotes Comparison Between Michelia and Original Similarity *Ganelon is an aristocrat in Brune and harbors his sinister ambition for blood and war. Much like his original counterpart, this version of Ganelon is a demon. *Elen is born as an orphan even as an infant and she is raised by a mercenary throughout her childhood. *The combination of King Zacharias's absence (though he is alive in this timeline) as well as the execution of the 4 Royal siblings (barring the surviving trio of Germaine, Eliot and Guinevere) further contribute Asvarre Civil War. *In spite of difference circumstances, Tina-like her original counterpart, is intrigued by the Black Bow's power and she is going to investigate it in order to fulfill her unknown agenda. *Both Limalisha and Rurick serves under Elen as her entrusted aide as well as Leitmeritz Army most ferocious generals. Difference *Unlike her original counterpart, Elen is not the protagonist but still playing a pivotal role in the series especially since Tigre saves her from Leshy the Forest Demon. *While the deaths of the Royal Siblings (aside from Germaine, Eliot and Guinevere) still contributes the Asvarre Civil War, the road to the civil war has changed a bit, **Instead of passing away from his illness, King Zacharias is still alive but weaken due to his own illness and he has to recover from his sickbed. **Rather than seeking Zhcted for help to quell the civil war, the remnant Asvarre nobility (notably Eliot and Guinevere) are heading for Brune with different agenda: Eliot seeks Ganelon in order to increases his army's prowess while Guinevere on seeks Roland to stop the brewing chaos at Asvarre. ***Instead of being executed after the end of Asvarre Civil War, Eliot is captured by Zhcted forces when Tigre dismounts him by shooting at his horse horse. ***Unlike her original counterpart who remains neutral throughout the Civil War, Guinevere in this timeline have to flee from Asvarre and seeks Roland's help to quell her home kingdom's turmoil. *Instead of fighting Tina like her original counterpart, Sofy in this timeline is injured from her battle against "Elen". Unlike her original counterpart though, Sofy's wounds is not fatal. *More demons are introduced in this timeline, namely Leshy and Zmei. Leshy is a demon who can manipulate the forest at her leisure whilst Zmei is a demon than can not only create clones/doppelganger that impersonate their original victim, but she also possessing corpses as her host. The latter is proven to be dangerous than both Azi Dhaka and even Ganelon due to her knowledge about both Tir Na Fal and the King of the Magic Bullet Lore. *Unlike the original timeline where Elen was the first and only Vanadis to visit Alsace, there are currently 4 Vanadises visit Alsace (notably Elen, Mila and even Osterode Vanadis such as Tina and Milista). Trivia *While Elen is shown fighting against Sofy, it is unknown if she is the real one whose mind is controlled by unknown forces, or a (demonic) doppelganger/impostor who pretends to be Elen just to sow distrust within the Vanadises. Reference Navigation Category:Light Novel